The artist and his muse
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: He is an s-rank ninja incapable of having romantic feelings, or so he thought. When a certain girl suddenly catches his eye, begins to question himself and when a traumatic event pushes them closer together, he beings to question himself even further. In the end, he only has two options, his position in the Akatsuki, or the woman he loves. Deidara x OC. M for Lemons later on


The artist and his muse

...

The sound of soft footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the Akatsuki base, breaking through the heavy silence that hung over her head. Everyone was away on missions, which meant the base was voided of every living person who resided in the building. Kaiya, taking this golden opportunity to do some cleaning up around the place, wondered through the halls in search of any garbage or discarded articles of clothing left by the men. To her surprise most of the halls were empty aside from a few specks of dirt. Even the Dormitory corridor was free from any messes.

Kaiya sighed in boredom as she finished her daily walk through and threw herself down on the old, dingy couch that they had in the living room. She looked silently up at the ceiling, wondering what the men were doing on their missions and then sighed sadly. She longed to join them on their action-filled adventures of hunting bounties and capturing prisoners for ransom. She had once been one of those prisoners, but when her village chose keeping their money over her life, she was more or less adopted into the Akatsuki family and giving the part as nanny. She cleaned, cooked, tended to wounds, and made sure the boys were staying out of trouble when they were there, since that was the only thing she was able to do. Having a lot of health issues and being a weak fighter, she was banned from going on missions with the boys, and instead, choose to stay behind to have the house clean for when they got there. She mostly kept away from everyone (since some of the men really scared her), and choose to keep to herself. She did have good relationships with some of the men that lived under the same roof as her, but hardly spoke to them since they were usually too busy on missions or doing other things to strike up a conversation with her.

She slowly pushed herself up off the couch, deciding to take another trip around the base before she began starting on dinner. She knew some of the men would be returning today and knew that they would be hungry once they arrived. She also knew that they would be returning with some nasty cuts and bruises like they usually did, and would need medical attention. She sighed at the thought about the reckless boys, shaking her head as she continued to make her way around the base once again. She started back at the dormitory corridor and made her way through the building. Her last destination was the medical hallway as she called it. Once she reached the hallways, she began to slowly make her way down the hall, closing all the doors that were left open by mistake. The medical wing was by far the most creepy part of the base and Kaiya hated being down there alone, especially now, since the only light in the entire hallways was dimming to a dull yellow colour due to age. She was meaning to get that fixed, but since she was too short to reach it even with a step ladder, she needed the help from one of the men, but since they were usually always too busy, she never found any time to ask them.

A shuffling sound at the end of the hallway made Kaiya jump a bit and the hair on the back of her neck seemed to stand straight up. She turned her body towards the direction of the sound but found nothing at the end of the hallway. She shuttered with fear and opened her mouth to speak, when all of a sudden; the light bulb gave out, plunging her into darkness. She let out a small gasp of shock when the light burnt out and bit her lip nervously.

_Great... of all the times it could have gone out, it chooses to go out now?!_

Kaiya took a step back, getting ready to head back in the direction of which she came from, but found herself crashing into something hard. A pair of arms wrapped around her body and she let a loud scream of pleasure. Out of instinct, she swung her arms out to hit the unknown person in front of her in self-defense.

"Ow! That hurt un!"

Kaiya jumped a bit at the voice, but her body immediately relaxed once she realized who was standing in front of her. She laughed a little to herself in embarrassment and looked into the darkness in the direction of the male.

"I am sorry Deidara, I thought you were a bad guy or something!" she said innocently.

Out of every male that lived in the base with her, she found Deidara to be the most interesting and normal one of the bunch. She had exchanged a few words with him here and there, but never had much time to talk with him. He usually never needed medical attention, so she had no reason to be around him.

"What happened un?" he asked, blinking at her through the darkness. "The light bulb blow yeah?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get someone to fix it, but everyone's been so busy..."

Kaiya began to feel her way through the darkness, trying to find a door to open. She knew that when she found a door, she could turn the light inside the room and light up the hallways slightly. Her hands found a doorknob and she pushed the door open. Inside was pitch dark as well, so she felt around until her fingertips found a switch. She quickly flipped in and the room was lit up instantly.

Kaiya jumped back when she realized that Deidara had followed her into the room, and then laughed nervously at herself. Now that she could actually see him, she realized that he had cuts and bruises on his face and arms. She was slightly taken off guard when she saw them, not really expecting him to be in that kind of condition. Deidara was the most practical out of the bunch and didn't often return home with many cuts.

"Oh!" She said in shock as she looked at the male, "did you come down here for medical treatment?"

The male seemed to chuckle slightly and shook his head, his blond ponytail bobbing slightly with his head movements.

"No, I heard someone down here so I wanted to see who else was home, but I found you un."

"What, am I not good enough? I may not be the greatest ninja alive, but I am the one who cleans up around here, that counts for something, right?" Kaiya asked jokingly, then grabbed on his arm and began to lead him out of the room. To Kaiya's surprise, the male didn't protest.

She led him down the barely-lit hallway to another room and opened the door. The inside was set up much like a doctor's office with an examination table, a wheelie-chair and many cabinets and drawers full of medical supplies. Without having to be asked, Deidara sat down on the edge of the table and removed his shirt, exposing his tanned, toned upper body. Kaiya was shocked to see him already ready and tried hard to hide the blush she felt forming across her face. She quickly turned back around.

After a moment she brought stepped close to him, grabbing his arm and out stretching it so she could see his wounds. She began to wipe his cuts gently with the alcohol-soaked swabs, earning her a few flinches from the male as it began to burn his skin slightly. She held his arm still and then continued on to treat his next wound, gently wiping away the dirt and dried blood.

As Kaiya tended to Deidara's wounds, he couldn't help but notice every single thing about her; her pale skin that looked as soft as freshly fallen snow, her big blue eyes that seemed to glow vibrantly with life and colour and her long eye lashes that seemed to compliment them just perfectly, they way her pale blond hair framed her innocent face and the way her body curved as she leaned over to clean his cuts. He couldn't help but stare at her and wonder how he had never noticed her before. Sure he had seen her many times before, but now he was able to get a good look at her and there was only one word he could use to describe her. Perfect; like a flawless artist's masterpiece. His eyes drifted to her chest, taking in her appearance. Her shirt hung low enough to see the top of her breasts and her black and red bra poked out at the sides a little. He could feel his member grow hard in his pants. He quickly looked away to avoid any further un-pure thoughts that were beginning to swim around in his head.

Kaiya was only to be a maid whose main job was to cook, clean, and play nurse, nothing more, but as she continue to work on his body, he began to see her as much more than that. He was very confused about the feelings he was feeling towards her at the time, and merely dismissed them as being purely smitten feelings, only present because he hadn't 'taken care of business' in awhile.

_I am merely attracted to her body un,_

He kept telling himself,

_I don't like her; I just like her body, yeah._

As soon as Kaiya was finished with his wounds, he hopped off the table quickly and snatched up his discarded shirt that lay on the table next to where he was sitting, discreetly placing it over his crotch to conceal his erection.

"T-Thanks un," he stammered quickly before rushing out the door, leaving a confused Kaiya watching after him. She let out a small giggle of amusement then turned towards the counter, quickly cleaning mess she made and throwing the bloodied alcohol swabs away in the garbage.

She quickly made her way over to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly before making her way back out of the room and towards the kitchen.


End file.
